


Quando corpus morietur

by LaRosaEnflorece



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Crime, Dark Will Graham, Established Relationship, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, they kill together
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRosaEnflorece/pseuds/LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: Hannibal y Will disfrutan de una noche de ópera en Florencia.





	Quando corpus morietur

**Author's Note:**

> Quando corpus morietur: expresión en latín que significa "cuando el cuerpo esté muerto" y última parte de la secuencia musical Stabat Mater.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del público apenas el telón subió y la soprano comenzó a cantar su aria junto a la orquesta. En uno de los palcos de la nave central dos hombres de mediana edad siguieron el espectáculo con atención: uno ataviado con un exquisito traje entero, de esos que sólo podían conseguirse en las tiendas más exclusivas de Italia, y el otro sin corbata. Uno con el cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y el otro con rizos negros. Uno de gestos seguros, propios de alguien acostumbrado a hablar en público, y el otro más bien reservado.

El contraste de sus apariencias y temperamentos atrajo a la mayoría de los asistentes durante el _intermezzo_, ahí donde la crema y nata de la sociedad florentina solía reunirse para hablar, conocerse, o simplemente curiosear en voz baja. Una mujer joven de vestido escarlata los miró desde la lejanía, fascinada con el fuerte acento de uno y los ojos azules del otro.

Deseosa de conocerlos mejor cruzó el salón y esperó pacientemente a que se deshiciera el grupo de personas que los rodeaban.

―Buonasera, señores. ¿No les parece que esta es una hermosa noche?

―En efecto, idónea para una gala de ópera. ―respondió el más formal de los dos hombres en perfecto italiano.

―La signora D'Angelo hace honor a su nombre, posee una voz verdaderamente angelical. ¿Ya han tenido el placer de escucharla antes?

―Dos veces, una en París y otra en Roma.

―Esta es la primera vez que la veo en el escenario y debo confesar que lloré como una niña cuando cantó _Quando corpus morietur_.

La mujer se limpió las comisuras de los ojos y bebió un poco de vino.

―Les pido disculpas, aún estoy emocionada.

El gesto hizo sonreír al hombre.

―No se preocupe, bien lo dijo Bellini: “la ópera debe arrancar las lágrimas de la gente, aterrorizarles y hacerles morir.”

―Veo que conoce de música clásica.

―No tanto como quisiera, mis especialidades son el Renacimiento italiano y Dante Alighieri.

―¿Es profesor?

―En la Universidad de Florencia, mi nombre es Giuliano Sforza.

―Soy Beatrice Bounarotti.

―Un placer, signorina Bounarotti.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos.

―Permítame presentarle a mi asistente, el señor Arthur Blake.

El hombre señaló a su compañero, quien durante todo ese tiempo se había mantenido en silencio, limitándose a observar la interacción. Era unos años más joven que él, pero no por ello menos atractivo.

―Buonasera, signorina Benedetto. ―dijo este en un italiano recién aprendido.

―¿Es usted extranjero?

―Sí, soy norteamericano.

―¿De dónde exactamente?

―De Virginia.

―Nunca he estado en los Estados Unidos, temo que no sé nada de su lugar de nacimiento.

―Yo tampoco sé mucho sobre Italia, llevo poco tiempo en Florencia.

―¿Qué le ha parecido la ciudad?

―Hermosa, cada calle es un museo.

El sonido de una campanilla los interrumpió.

―La función debe continuar. ―dijo el profesor Sforza antes de desaparecer.

En su asiento, Beatrice movió la cabeza hacia los lados, buscando a los dos hombres. Los encontró en el palco frente al suyo, un poco más arriba de su línea. Ambos conversaban animadamente, susurrándose cosas al oído y sonriendo. El profesor Sforza puso una de sus manos sobre la del asistente Blake y este no hizo ningún intento por romper el contacto. Al contrario, se acercó más hacia él y puso la otra mano encima.

Beatrice los observó a través de los prismáticos, encantada con aquellos gestos de afecto. No cabía duda de que entre los dos había una relación más íntima que la profesional. Los hombres la sorprendieron in fraganti y le sonrieron desde la lejanía. Media hora después miró de nuevo hacia el palco y lo halló vacío.

No pudo evitar pensar en ellos de camino al estacionamiento, ambos hombres eran cultos y atractivos, ideales para… El pensamiento indecente que le cruzó por la mente le hizo enrojecer, algunos deseos nunca deben ser confesados a nadie.

En la puerta de su auto se detuvo, sobresaltada por el ruido de una respiración en su nuca. Arthur Blake estaba parado detrás de ella, oculto en la penumbra.

―¡Oh, es usted, signor Blake! Me ha dado un susto de muerte.

―Discúlpeme por haberme acercado de esta manera tan sigilosa, signorina Bounarotti. Soy un _straniero_ y quizás usted pueda ayudarme con un asunto en particular.

―Por supuesto, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

―Quiero visitar algunas de las iglesias de la ciudad, pero hay tantas que no sé por dónde empezar. Me gustaría escuchar su recomendación como nativa de Florencia.

El hombre desplegó un mapa de Florencia sobre la parte delantera del vehículo. Beatrice se inclinó un poco para estudiarlo y deslizó los dedos sobre el papel.

―Mmmmm, déjeme ver… El Duomo es una parada obligatoria para cualquier visitante, pero si lo que busca es algo más sencillo puede ir a San Lorenzo que es una de las más anti…

Beatrice no fue capaz de terminar su oración, una mano grande surgida desde la oscuridad le tapó la boca y otra le clavó una aguja en el cuello. Todo a su alrededor se volvió negro.

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue un suelo de corte antiguo, adornado con mosaicos ondulados. Esto la confundió un poco, el suelo del estacionamiento era gris como el asfalto de las calles, sin ningún patrón artístico. Los recuerdos se desplegaron en su cabeza como en un folioscopio, uno detrás del otro, veloces: Arthur Blake en la penumbra, el mapa sobre el vehículo, la mano sobre su boca.

Se movió hacia los lados con desesperación, buscando aflojar los nudos de las sogas que sujetaban sus muñecas, horrorizada de encontrarse en lugar desconocido, sola y además amarrada a una silla. Quiso gritar, pero el impulso murió en sus labios sellados con cinta adhesiva. Fueron sus piernas libres, sacudidas de arriba abajo para hacer el mayor ruido, las que finalmente alertaron a su captor.

El profesor Sforza entró a la habitación y tras él también lo hizo su asistente. Ambos hombres la miraron durante algunos segundos, sin emitir ni una sola palabra. Beatrice vio destellos de sadismo en sus miradas y palideció, bajo la luz blanca de la habitación los dos parecían carniceros.

El profesor Sforza se acercó a ella y le inspeccionó la marca de aguja del cuello.

―No debe preocuparse, ajusté la dosis para que apenas tuviera un pequeño desvanecimiento.

El hombre detuvo su inspección y acercó su nariz.

―¿Perfume Jar? Alabo su buen gusto, signorina Bounarotti.

Luego giró la cabeza hacia su compañero.

―Tienes razón, Will, es perfecta.

Beatrice tembló cuando escuchó esta frase. El profesor Sforza no se dirigió a su compañero en italiano, habló en inglés, un inglés cargado de acento como su italiano pero entendible y, más que eso, impasible.

El hombre percibió su estremecimiento y le acarició el rostro cordialmente.

―No lo tome como algo personal, no tenemos nada en contra suya. Si usted no se hubiera acercado a nosotros durante el _intermezzo _no nos habríamos percatado de su presencia. Piense que es una de esas jugarretas del destino o la suerte, según como quiera llamarlo.

Luego bajó la mano hasta su regazo inquieto.

―Por favor, deje de mover las piernas. Si no lo hace me veré obligado a atárselas y eso sería mucho más incómodo para usted.

Beatrice se quedó quieta como un ratón atrapado en una trampilla. Había algo en el hombre que la obligaba a obedecer sus órdenes, quizás fuera el tono sereno de su voz o la manera en que su mano se apoyaba en su regazo, un roce posesivo.

El profesor Sforza sonrió, complacido con su sumisión.

―Así está mejor. ¿En qué estábamos?... ¡Ah, sí! Le explicaba las razones de su secuestro. Su caso es lo que yo llamaría una excepción a la regla, ya que usualmente me como a los groseros y usted no ha sido grosera. Verá, considero que la grosería es el mayor de todos los males, una peste para la humanidad. El mundo sería un lugar más bello si todos fuésemos educados, ¿no lo cree?

El hombre señaló a su compañero, pero continuó hablándole a ella.

―Si aún así necesita culpar a alguien por su situación actual, cúlpelo a él pues todo esto fue su idea. Es reservado, pero sin duda muy imaginativo. Casi nunca puedo descifrar sus pensamientos y, siendo sincero, no deja de fascinarme el modo en el que su mente trabaja.

Beatrice abrió los ojos, más horrorizada que antes. Tras el hombre llamado Will había una gran cantidad de cuchillos colgados en la pared. No estaba en un sótano como lo había supuesto al principio, se encontraba en una despensa repleta de utensilios de cocina y de víveres.

Sus lágrimas no conmovieron al profesor Sforza, este tomó un cuchillo de la pared y lo revisó detenidamente.

―Quizás la escogió a usted porque reúne todas esas características que a mí me agradan en una persona. Algunas culturas creen que consumir la carne de sus enemigos implica también absorber sus cualidades. Soy algo envidioso y quiero un poco de esa pasión que vislumbré en su rostro durante el segundo acto.

El profesor Sforza le dio el cuchillo a su compañero.

―Honor a quien honor merece, hazlo como te enseñé.

Will se acercó a ella y la tomó del cabello, obligándola a levantar la cabeza hacia él. Beatrice lloró, gimió y se sacudió como una loca, pero nada de esto perturbó al hombre. El cuchillo se hundió en la piel de su cuello y la sangre derramada se fusionó con su vestido. Lo último que vio fue una sonrisa entusiasta en el rostro de su verdugo.

Algún tiempo después, Hannibal señaló el cadáver puesto en la mesa de desmembramiento y habló a su amante con un cuchillo mucho más grande en sus manos.

―Obsérvala, Will, mira qué hermosa se ve. No debemos desperdiciar ni una sola porción de su carne, la señorita Bounarotti no se merece ese desaire. Esa mujer era una verdadera obra de arte y como tal hay que honrarla.

La cena se llevó a cabo en el salón principal del _palazzo_, a la luz de las velas y con música de la diva D'Angelo en el tocadiscos.

―¿Me dirás ahora por qué la escogiste a ella?

Will comió un trozo de pierna asada y sonrió.

―Quería darte un obsequio a la altura de tus gustos, hace un año saltamos de aquel acantilado.

―¡Mi querido Will! Estoy orgulloso de ti, feliz aniversario.

Ambos chocaron sus copas de vinos.

―Feliz aniversario, Hannibal.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Hannibal Lecter y Will Graham son personajes creados por Thomas Harris y usados en la serie de televisión "Hannibal".
> 
> 2\. La cita sobre la ópera es de Vincenzo Bellini, un compositor italiano.
> 
> 3\. Esta es una versión editada de la historia que publiqué en Fanfiction.net en 2016. Cambié algunos diálogos y párrafos, pero en esencia sigue siendo la misma historia.
> 
> 4\. "The Wrath of the Lamb" es uno de mis episodios favoritos y creo firmemente que a partir de ahí, Will y Hannibal se convirtieron en completos Murder Husbands.


End file.
